Ivy
WARNING! This page contains spoilers from episode 8 and beyond! Spoilers below!!! Margalit "Ivy" Ellison is the infant daughter of Captain Mara (Holly) Ellison and General Thomas Willard. She was most likely conceived during the holiday party at Thomas Willard's home on December 17, 2016. Season One Holly is pregnant with Ivy throughout season one, but she keeps it a secret due to uncertainty over her circumstances. She hints at it when Willard calls her in Transmission 3, prompting him to search through her phone activity and discover her condition. A committee convenes to determine whether Holly can continue her field assessment. They conclude she can, but only if Holly receives clearance from a physician, prompting Willard to send Camellia to take Holly for a checkup in Voicemail from Camellia. Holly and Oak decide on the names together via email, as referenced in Transmission 6. Season Two Holly is forced to go on the run a second time. She goes into labor soon after arriving at an AirBnB she's renting, roughly around the time Transmission 7 takes place (Late evening August 19, 2017). While in active labor, Holly records Secure Transmission 0817 (Love Letter for Ivy), in which she assures Ivy that she's so excited to meet her and that Mica (Oak) is the one missing out. She also seems to be more comfortable calling her daughter by her middle name, Ivy, rather than her Hebrew first name. Throughout Holly's labor, Willard repeatedly calls Holly to beg, threaten, and cajole her into getting help. He finally promises on his daughter's life that no one will find Holly if she seeks help—a move that appears to jeopardize his career. Just a few hours after recording her love letter for Ivy, Holly returns Willard's phone call but gets his voicemail. In between borderline meltdowns and contractions, she gives him her location so Camellia can come help her. Camellia arrives a few hours later and assists Holly at the end of her labor. Baby Ivy is born in an empty bathtub during the totality phase of the solar eclipse covering the southeastern USA. She arrives 18 days before her due date (September 9) and slightly underweight, at 5lbs 12oz and 17.5 inches tall. Camellia is currently planning a virtual baby shower to welcome Ivy. The party is open to Patreon supporters and a few friends of the podcast who have supported Holly and Ivy in other ways over the past several months. Personal Life Ivy has spent all of her short life safely with her mother and Camellia. She has no trauma or unhappiness to speak of yet. Special Interests * Breast milk * Sleeping * Being picked up * Not having her diaper changed Relationships Holly Ivy is closest to her mother currently. Holly is deeply in love with Ivy, expressing a desire to take better care of her than Holly's parents did for her. She also mentions wanting to get in excellent physical shape so she can protect Ivy. Camellia Camellia assists with Ivy's birth and helps Holly take care of her for the first six weeks of her life. They share a mutual but distant affection for each other. Willard Ivy has only met her father once. She has no strong feelings about him, positive or negative. Willard cares deeply for Ivy, bringing her many gifts and urging Holly to be more aggressive in seeking expert care for Ivy's physical anomalies. He essentially ended a long and prestigious military career trying to protect Ivy (as well as Holly), and he's not keen on letting either of them forget it. Leia Janeway Leia Janeway is very protective of Ivy. Before her birth, Leia liked to lie on Holly's stomach and purr and knead. Once Ivy is born, Leia constantly cuddles up against her and purrs, hissing at anyone she perceives as a threat (namely Willard). Oak Ivy has not met Oak yet. Evergreen Ivy has not met Evergreen yet.Category:Characters